


An Angle's Touch

by miriam_gxrcix15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_gxrcix15/pseuds/miriam_gxrcix15
Summary: Dean arched into Castiels touch, the headboard crashing into the wall in time with Castiel thrusts. The sound of wanton moans, and the slapping of flesh echoed throughout the dark motel room.





	An Angle's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Again one of my first drafts so excuse the misspelled words and enjoy :)

Dean arched into Castiels touch, the headboard crashing into the wall in time with Castiel thrusts. The sound of wanton moans, and the slapping of flesh echoed throughout the dark motel room.

"It took us too long" thought dean as Castiel rolled his hips in that perfect way and dean tightened his grip on Cas's hair as he gasped and at other underneath him.

It wasn't easy getting the privacy the hunter and the angle craved. What with the Micheal situation gone Jack, Sam, and Mary are keeping a close eye on him. So when this case came around he and Cas jumped at the chance.

So now here they were. Fucking in a dark motel room like the old days. Castiel gripped the back of Deans knees, evening them towars his chest. Pre cum leaking onto deans stomach as his walls clench around Castiel cock. Which earns his a low growl from the angle above him.

"You do that again and I won't last any longer", Castiels breathes as he starts trusting harder. Angling his hips so he hits Deans prostrate with each one.

"Y-yes" deans moans, eyes half-lidded "Fuck Cas, fuck me harder." Dean tries to buck up his hips so they meet Cas's thrusts, but his grip tightens on hips and dean can't help but let out loud wanton moans as cas is ramming into him without mercy. Fucking him deep into the mattress that all Dean can do is claw at his back.

Dean feels the hard muscle underneath his fingers. The calloused hands that were once used for worship are now used to pump his leaking cock. Castiel an angle of the lord is now fucking Dean winchester into submission. "Clo-Close Cas" Dean moans. Castiel lowers himself so that he can bite deans shoulder. "Come for me Dean", Castiel orders with a low growl. And soon dean is spilling on Cas's hand. His toes are curling and his back is arching towards cas. Cries of pleasure bounce off the walls and soon Dean can feel the hot slur of Cas coming deep inside of him.

Castiels body collapse on top of Deans. The two are both riding out the last waves of their orgasms. Their both sticky and sweaty and Dean doesnt the fight the grin as he feels home in Castiels arms.


End file.
